Nova (Richard Rider)
Summary Richard Rider was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whomever he found will take up his cause and prove worthy of the powers he had given. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Richard Rider/Nova or Bucket-Head Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human and Prime Commandant of the Nova Corps Powers and Abilities:'''Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Accuracy, Agility, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Energy Generation, and Flight. '''Attack Potency: Unknown (Was completely outmatched by the Silver Surfer) Speed: MFTL+ flying speed (could fly as fast as a superluminal) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XMJ '''(capable of staggering Cancerverse Thor and Annihilus) '''Durability: Possibly Solar System level (He was capable of withstanding a spread out omni-directional blast from an enraged Galactus at relatively close range, which was so powerful that it encompassed at least 3 Solar Systems) Stamina: He is able to exert himself physically for at least 24 hours before fatigue toxins impair him Range: Thousands of Miles Standard Equipment: Nova Corps Uniform Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Rider uses the Xandrian Worldmind to help maintain his mood and mental stability. Without it, utilizing the full power of the Nova Force would overcome Rider's mental stability, causing a severe mental breakdown and possibly insanity 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Energy Generation: '''Rider can channel the Nova Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that he often uses in combat situations. A few of the abilities he has shown are, the ability to manipulate the Nova Force to create hyperspace portals in space such as Space Gates, to release extremely powerful gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of his body or from his whole body surface, and powerful electromagnetic discharges that can nullify gravity. He was able to lobotomize Ego the Living Planet. '''Xandarian Worldmind: '''Aside from housing the Nova Force, Rider is also the host of the Xandarian Worldmind. The Worldmind is a sentient collective created to govern and maintain all forms of Xandarian culture. The Worldmind contains all knowledge collected by the Xandarian people including art, science, history, and philosophy. Rider can access any aspect of this technology by communicating with the Worldmind verbally or mentally. As a result, The Worldmind often contacts Rider unbidden and usually offers advice, instructions, insights, recommendations, and even criticisms. Rider's bond with the Worldmind is highly useful, however, also in the fact that the Worldmind is crucial in helping Rider maintain self control when tapping into the full might of the Nova Force. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Captains Category:Flight Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier